What a Team They Make
by suzie2b
Summary: What would happen if all four of them were injured at once?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: This is tullyfan's fault. She's making me think again.**

 **What a Team They Make**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The jeeps skimmed along the desert floor as they headed for base … and the hospital.**

 **Three days prior the Rat Patrol had been sent out on a mission to do recon on the location of an Italian regiment commanded by Colonel Benito Romano. Allied scouts had reported the Italian troops had dug in and set up camp in the mountains that bordered American held territory. High Command wanted to know how many men were there and what they were up to.**

 **##############################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully drove the nearly 150 kilometers to where the regiment was reportedly located. At first the Italians weren't where they were supposed to be. After a brief search, the camp was found a few kilometers west of the reported position.**

 **On their bellies with binoculars Troy and Moffitt were on an overhang that allowed them to look down nearly directly into the Italian camp.**

 **Troy questioned, "How many do you think?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "I would guess twelve to fifteen hundred."**

 **Troy nodded. "That's my guess too."**

" **When do you want to go in?"**

 **Troy looked up to check the position of the sun and then at his watch. "We've got about six hours of daylight left. We'll keep watching them and then go in at midnight."**

 **They went back to the jeeps where Hitch and Tully waited. Troy handed the binoculars to Hitch and said, "You keep watch on the camp. Pay attention to how many guards there are and how often they change. Note anything that might help us get the information we need. Tully will be up in a couple of hours to take over."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Right, sarge."**

 **They took watch in two hours shifts. By the time the sun went down, they knew where the radio tent was located and surmised planning was there too. Hitch and Moffitt had both observed a colonel coming and going from there. It was assumed that he was Colonel Romano. He had stepped out of the tent on two occasions to give orders to some of his men, who then went out with several vehicles on some kind of patrol.**

 **Just before dark, the colonel was seen leaving the radio tent and entering another—probably his personal quarters. He carried what appeared to be a rolled up map**

 **The twelve guards changed every two hours like clockwork. After two hours six men were relieved, another two hours and the other six would be relieved.**

 **As midnight approached, Tully was again watching the camp when Troy appeared and asked, "How's it look?"**

 **Tully said, "With the exception of the radio tent it's been lights out for the last half hour."**

" **Guards still on schedule?"**

" **Forty-five minutes ago. Right on time."**

 **Troy patted the private on the shoulder. "Okay, it's time to get ready."**

 **##############################**

 **They made their way down the rocky slope to just outside the camp. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully watched as one of the guards meandered by. They checked all directions to be sure it was clear before following Troy to the first tent, where they ducked down. Their goal was to get into the radio tent and get whatever information they could, and get out without being caught.**

 **They had each been timing the guards on their routes all afternoon. They knew how much time it would take for each guard to make his circuit. Silently, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully arrived outside the radio tent. A lantern burned inside. The radioman had headphones on and was leaning back in the chair with his feet up on the desk. It only took a moment to knock him unconscious. As quickly as they could, Troy and Moffitt went through the charts and maps while Hitch and Tully stood guard at the door.**

 **Finally, after a couple of tense minutes, Moffitt whispered. "The only thing here are maps and charts of the general area. Nothing to tell us what we need to know."**

 **Troy nodded. "The information we want isn't here. The colonel must keep it in his quarters."**

 **Moffitt agreed. "Colonel Romano's tent is the next one over."**

 **Hitch and Tully followed the sergeants across the expanse of ground to the colonel's quarters. The flap at the entrance was tied closed, but Tully made short work of the ties with his knife. After slipping silently inside, they could hear the colonel snoring. Again Hitch and Tully watched the door as Troy and Moffitt searched the tent with their flashlights.**

 **Moffitt had just located what they were looking for and tucked it into his jacket. Hitch and Tully were waiting for the signal to get out when they realized Colonel Romano was no longer snoring. Both privates swung around and saw the colonel up on one elbow leveling a pistol at the sergeants.**

 **Without a word Tully lunged forward, trying to knock the gun skyward as it went off. The bullet went through his left arm, breaking it just above the wrist, and hitting Troy in the left side a few inches above his belt. Tully managed to knock the colonel off the cot and kicked him in the head hard enough to render him unconscious.**

 **The shot had alerted the sentries to trouble and they were running towards Colonel Romano's tent as Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully ran out. As Moffitt helped Troy, Hitch led the way out of camp.**

 **However, at every turn they would run into more Italian guards. Hitch kept firing his machine gun to clear the way, while Tully was shooting one-handed to keep others off their backs. As they got out of the camp a grenade exploded, sending shrapnel and rocks flying.**

 **When they finally made it back to the jeeps they didn't hesitate to pile in and take off into the night.**

 **##############################**

 **An hour later the jeeps pulled into a waterhole. There was a well along with an abandoned house and barn. With adrenaline still running high, Moffitt and Hitch got a barely conscious Troy inside.**

 **Tully quickly wrapped his kerchief around his wounded arm and set about building a fire in the house's fireplace. Hitch ran outside for water, med kits, and blankets.**

 **With Hitch holding a flashlight Moffitt opened Troy's shirt to inspect the wound and said, "It doesn't look too bad. The bleeding's stopped. I'll dress it now and take the bullet out when it gets light out."**

 **Troy grimaced and asked, "Everyone okay?"**

" **I need to check Tully's arm, but…"**

 **Tully got a look at his fellow private's back in the firelight. His shirt was partially shredded. "You'd better take a look at Hitch's back too. Looks like he took some shrapnel."**

 **Hitch glanced over his shoulder. "Huh, I didn't even realized I'd been hit."**

" **It's the adrenaline. My arm's only just now startin' to hurt some."**

 **Moffitt looked back at Troy, but the sergeant was unconscious. "After I bandage Troy, I'll have a look at Tully's arm, then I'll work on Hitch's back."**

 **After putting a field dressing on Troy's wound and spreading a blanket over him, Moffitt and Tully sat on the floor next to the fire.**

 **Moffitt removed the bloody kerchief from Tully's arm. "Bleeding's stopped. Bullet went through." He felt for broken bones and felt a slight shift and Tully bit back yelp of pain. "Broken radius."**

 **Tully grimaced. "Is it bad?"**

 **Moffitt had Tully hold his arm against his chest and cradle it with the other. He reached for a med kit as he said, "Miraculously the bone didn't shatter when the bullet hit it. It must have been a glancing blow. I will have to set it though." Moffitt took in the look on Tully's face and smiled a bit. "I've got procaine to numb the area a bit."**

 **Tully relaxed slightly. "Thanks, doc."**

 **After he injected the procaine, Moffitt said, "Now, just sit still while that takes effect. I need to go find something to use as a splint."**

 **Not finding anything of use in the house, Moffitt looked at Hitch as he grabbed a flashlight. "How are you doing, Hitch?"**

 **He was standing at the window with a machine gun and nodded. "Starting to hurt a little, but I'm okay."**

" **All right. I'm going out to find something to splint Tully's arm with. I'll be right back."**

 **Moffitt went outside, but still found nothing to use as a splint. He headed for the barn and went inside. He shone the flashlight around the building and smiled when he spotted some loose boards leaning against a wall.**

 **After picking several of the smallest pieces, Moffitt turned and started to leave. However, before he could get to the door, he heard and felt a wooden floorboard crack beneath his right foot just before it went through. Moffitt dropped the boards and caught himself before going all the way down. He sat down carefully, listening for any more cracking sounds, and pulled his leg out of the hole in the floor. Moffitt felt around his painful ankle, but found no broken bones. When he got to his feet and put weight on his right leg the pain that shot through it told him he'd sprained it. He muttered, "Bloody hell." Moffitt picked up the boards and limped back to the house.**

 **As soon as Hitch saw the sergeant was limping badly he was outside to help him. "What happened?"**

" **I found the root cellar … the hard way. Went through a floorboard and sprained my ankle."**

 **Hitch took the boards and helped Moffitt over to the hearth where he sat down next to Tully, who asked, "You okay, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt sighed. "Sprained my ankle. Nothing serious. How's the arm doing?"**

" **Numb."**

" **Good. Now let's get it cleaned up and set." After cleaning, stitching, setting, and splinting, Moffitt put Tully's arm in the sling he'd made by using his ascot. The procaine helped, but didn't make the procedure totally pain free. "I'll just give you a shot of morphine and you can rest."**

 **Tully shook his head. "My arm's throbbing some, but I'll wait on that. I'll be okay to take over on watch while you take care of Hitch's back."**

 **Moffitt agreed to the arrangement. "All right. Trade places." After pulling pieces of metal out of Hitch's back, Moffitt cleaned him up, added some sulfa to fight infection, and put in a few stitches." The sergeant smiled slightly as he finished covering the wounds and said, "That should take care of you. How's it feel?"**

 **Hitch flexed his shoulders carefully. "Sore, but better than it was. Thanks." He turned to face Moffitt and said, "Okay, your turn."**

" **My turn?"**

" **Let's take a look at that ankle."**

 **Moffitt brought his foot up and Hitch carefully removed his boot and sock. Bruising had already started to turn his ankle and foot purple in places. Hitch winced as he looked at the swelling in the firelight. "Are you sure it's not broken?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I'm sure. Get an elastic bandage out of the medical kit. All we can do is wrap it snuggly."**

 **After Hitch wrapped the ankle, he asked, "Want some morphine?"**

" **No, aspirin will do. It'll help with the swelling as well." After taking the two tablets, Moffitt said, "Help me over to Troy. I want to check on him."**

 **Hitch helped Moffitt over to where the wounded sergeant lay. When he was sure Troy was still stable, Hitch said, "Okay, since you're down there why don't you get some rest." He folded a blanket and used it to elevate Moffitt's ankle. The sergeant began to argue, but Hitch wouldn't listen. "No, you've taken care of us. Now take care of yourself. You need to stay off that foot and get some sleep."**

 **Tully looked over his shoulder and said, "He's right, sarge. Get some rest. Hitch and I will handle things."**

 **Moffitt frowned a little, but said, "All right. I suppose a couple hours of sleep won't hurt me." He lowered himself down onto his back. "Wake me if you need anything."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Don't worry. Everything's under control." Then, with Tully's back to him, Hitch went to the med kit and retrieved a syrette of morphine. He walked up to Tully and asked, "See anything?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "Not a thing…" But before he could say anything more he felt a jab in his right arm. "Hey!"**

 **Hitch pulled the needle out and said, "Go get some sleep. I've got this handled."**

 **There wasn't much else he could do. As soon as the morphine took effect, Tully wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open. He frowned at his friend and said, "You wake me up in a couple hours to take over."**

 **##############################**

 **The sun was just coming up when Moffitt opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked around. Tully was sleeping by the fireplace and Hitch was standing at the window. "Have you been there all night?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "I did bring some supplies in and moved the jeeps to cover at the barn."**

" **You didn't put them inside did you?"**

" **No. After you fell through that floor I thought it better not to. They're covered up against the south wall."**

 **Moffitt leaned over to check on Troy. "Has he been awake?"**

 **Hitch glanced at the two sergeants. "He woke up about an hour ago and was in pain. I gave him a shot of morphine."**

" **Good. As soon as it's light enough, we'll take out the bullet." Moffitt watched as Hitch tried to hide a yawn. He got up and limped over to the private. "How's your back?"**

" **Not too bad at all. Aspirin seems to take care of what little pain I've had."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "It's going to be a couple of hours before I can do anything for Troy. Go get some sleep."**

" **You should stay off that foot, sarge."**

 **Moffitt took the machine gun from Hitch. "I'll be fine. Go."**

 **Hitch sighed and reluctantly went to the bedroll that the sergeant had vacated. The moment he was curled up on his side he was asleep.**

 **An hour later Tully woke with a start. He sat up with a soft groan and cradled his broken arm. He spotted Troy and Hitch, then looked to see Moffitt looking back at him. The sergeant smiled and said, "Good morning. How's the arm?"**

 **Tully slowly got to his feet. "It's okay." He went to stand next to Moffitt and saw the rising sun. "How long have you been up?"**

" **About an hour."**

 **Tully frowned. "I laid down just after you did. Told Hitch to wake me up after a couple of hours. It's been what? Four or five?"**

" **Something like that. We'll let him sleep a couple more hours. Then I'll need his help with Troy. Think you'll be up to taking watch at that time?"**

" **No problem." Tully sighed. "Think I'll make some coffee. Want me to heat water for tea?"**

 **Moffitt smile. "That would be great, Tully. Thank you."**

" **No problem."**

 **Building up the fire and putting water on for coffee and tea wasn't easy with only one hand, but Tully managed. It wasn't long before he handed a steaming mug to Moffitt and went back to sit on the hearth with his own.**

 **Two hours later Tully took a machine gun and went outside to look around. Moffitt limped over and sat down between Troy and Hitch. He gently shook the private's shoulder and waited for his eyes to open. "It's time to get that bullet out of Troy. It's not too deep since it went through Tully's arm first, but I am going to need your help holding him down."**

 **Hitch sat up and looked around. "Where is Tully?"**

" **Outside taking a look around. Go get some coffee while I get things ready."**

 **##############################**

 **When Tully walked into the house, Moffitt was working on Troy while Hitch held the sergeant still. Tully went to take his position at the window as Troy gasped and groaned.**

 **Once Moffitt had taped a clean bandage over the stitched bullet wound, Troy asked quietly, "Where's Tully?"**

 **The private stepped over and looked down at the sergeant. "I'm right here."**

 **Troy took in the splinted arm and sling. "How's it going?"**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "It's goin', sarge. Broken bone in my arm, but I'll be fine."**

 **Troy nodded. Then he looked from Hitch to Moffitt. "What about you two?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Hitch took some shrapnel in the back, but it's not too bad."**

 **Hitch added, "Moffitt sprained his ankle."**

 **Troy looked at his fellow sergeant questioningly. "How'd you manage that?"**

 **Moffitt sighed. "I was in the barn looking for something to splint Tully's arm with and stepped through the floor."**

 **Troy chuckled, then grimaced and said, "Well, this is a first. What a team we make."**

 **Moffitt smiled as he gave Troy a shot of Morphine. "Get some rest. I'm not planning on going anywhere until tomorrow."**

 **After Troy was asleep, Hitch cleaned things up while Moffitt repacked the med kit. When that was finished the sergeant said, "We need to eat something. A hot meal would be preferable."**

 **Hitch nodded as he put the folded blanket under Moffitt's ankle. "I'll take care of that."**

 **After heating several cans of meat and hash, Hitch scooped some onto a plate and took it to Moffitt. Then he scooped some onto two more plates and took one with him when he walked over to Tully. "I'll take over here. Your plate's on the hearth. Go sit and eat."**

 **The day passed quietly, though slowly. Hitch and Tully took turns on watch after convincing Moffitt to stay down with his foot up. Troy was improving and every time he was awake he would ask a multitude of questions about what was or wasn't going on, which Moffitt answered calmly.**

 **After several hours on watch, Tully couldn't hide the pain anymore and Hitch walked over to the window with a syrette of morphine. "Let me give you a shot so you can rest."**

 **Tully shook his head. "I'm okay."**

" **No you're not. I've been around you enough to tell when you're hurting."**

 **Tully sighed tiredly. Then nodded and said, "All right."**

 **##############################**

 **The next morning they packed up and made Troy as comfortable as possible in the back of the jeep. Moffitt started to get in behind the wheel of the other jeep and Tully said, "Nope. I'm drivin'."**

 **Moffitt looked at him with a smile. "With that arm?"**

 **Tully returned the smile. "I don't think you should drive with that sprain, sarge."**

 **Moffitt thought for a moment, then asked, "When did you last use morphine?"**

" **About midnight. Before I went to sleep."**

 **Reluctantly, Moffitt limped around to the passenger seat and Tully got in behind the wheel.**

 **Now the jeeps skimmed along the desert floor as they headed for their base at Ras Tanura. Several hours later they pulled up in front of the hospital. Hitch hurried inside for help and returned with a stretcher for Troy and a wheelchair for Moffitt.**

 **By the time Charley got word that they were back and injured, Troy had been examined and was on a cot resting, Moffitt's ankle had been x-rayed and rewrapped, Hitch had been checked over, and Tully's arm had been fixed with a proper splint and sling.**

 **Charley hurried into the hospital and immediately saw Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully sitting around Troy's cot. She went and put an arm around Tully's shoulders and said, "Hi, guys. I heard you were back. Sorry the mission wasn't a success."**

 **Troy managed a bit of a smile. "Oh, the mission was successful. Captain Boggs has the information he needs."**

 **Moffitt said, "We just went about getting it the hard way."**

 **Charley smiled as she looked around at the tired faces. "Can't wait to hear all about it. Why don't we head out so Sam can rest?"**

 **Hitch said, "Tully and I have to get the jeeps to the motor pool first."**

" **It's being taken care of."**

 **Tully looked up at her. "Taken care of how?"**

 **Charley replied, "When I saw the jeeps out front I sent word to** **Sergeant Peters to send a couple of his guys to pick them up."**

 **Moffitt grabbed his crutches as he stood up. "Thank you, Charley. That was very thoughtful of you."**

" **Not a problem, Jack." Charley noticed that Troy had fallen asleep. "Shall we go then?"**

 **Hitch stood and said, "All I want to do is go to bed."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I'm all for that."**

 **Tully put his good arm around his wife and sighed. "Don't remember the last time I was this tired."**

 **They walked and hobbled outside, each of them with a bottle of pain pills. Charley looked at Moffitt and Hitch and asked, "Can you two get to your quarters okay?"**

 **They both nodded and Moffitt said, "We'll be fine."**

 **Hitch yawned and said, "I'm sure we'll see you tomorrow."**

 **With that they parted company. Moffitt and Hitch going to the barracks and Tully and Charley going home to their apartment.**


End file.
